The objective of this study is to continue characterization of the oxidation behavior of Ni-base alloys used for dental restorations. Phase transformations occurring in the alloys during dental laboratory procedures will be studied by Energy Dispersive Analysis of X-Rays and Differential Thermal Analysis to relate such transformations to alloy oxidation behavior. Experiments will be done to examine the continuity of the alloy/oxide interface as an indication of the adherence of the oxide to the alloy. Since fusion of porcelain to an alloy may be considered as continued oxidation of the alloy/oxide-porcelain interface will be studied. Testing of current theories of alloy/oxide/porcelain bonding will be done by studying the extent of oxide dissolution and changes in composition at the alloy/oxide interface using Scanning Electron Microscopy, Energy Dispersive Analysis of X-Rays and Scanning Auger Microscopy. The effect of porcelain/oxide reactions on the continuity of the interface between alloy and oxideporcelain will be explained. The results of this research will be helpful in understanding alloy oxidation during porcelain bonding, and, as a corollary, enable the design of new, more cost efficient detal alloys.